The present invention relates to a method, a computer system, a software and a server for optimizing the settings of an ophthalmic system comprising an ophthalmic lens fitted in a spectacle frame according to a given wearer.
Usually, a person needing to wear spectacles and having thus a prescription filled by an ophthalmologist or by another authorised eye care professional goes to the premise of an optician for choosing the frame of the future spectacles. The future wearer of the spectacles may try several spectacle frames and finally chose one of the tried frames.
Usually the optician performs measurements on the chosen spectacle frame. These measurements may be required to finalize the lens order when the lenses are to be delivered edged.
Usually, the inner circumference of the openings of the chosen spectacle frame, for example the openings of the frame where spectacle lenses are intended to be mounted, is measured very precisely by a mechanical sensor. More particularly, the openings of the frame include an inner rim and the characteristics of the rim, for example 3D shape of the rim, title angle with the opening, depth of the rim, etc., are measured by the mechanical sensor in a measuring room. The measurements performed by the mechanical sensor on the chosen frame make it possible to order ophthalmic lenses which fit the chosen frame, on the one hand and the wearer prescription, on the other hand. More particularly, according to the measurements performed by the mechanical sensor and the optician in the measuring room, the optician and/or the lens provider are able to:                specify the finishing job, for example shape and/or finishing options;        cut the edges of the lens for fitting with the mechanical measurements performed on the chosen frame; and        provide spectacle lenses adapted to the wearer prescription and the chosen frame.        
The lens provider has to ensure that the providing lens will be adapted to the wearer prescription and to the chosen frame. For example, the lens provider has to ensure that the future lens can effectively be mounted on the chosen frame which may have particular openings and rims.
Therefore, usually, the lens provider takes into account the wearer prescription and the chosen frame so as to provide adapted lenses. However, it may happen that although the provided lenses correspond to the wearer prescription and perfectly fit the chosen spectacle frame, the resulting spectacles may be totally anaesthetic and generate huge client dissatisfaction.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.